Liara T'Soni
Die Asari Dr. Liara T'Soni ist nicht nur promovierte Archäologin und Informationsmaklerin, sondern ebenfalls eine mächtige Biotikerin, was sie zu einer wertvollen Verbündeten für Commander Shepard macht. Geboren im Jahre 2077, ist sie zur Zeit von Mass Effect "erst" 106 Jahre alt, nach Asari-Maßstäben also fast noch ein Kind bzw. gerade mal erwachsen. __TOC__ Kindheit Liara wurde 2077 auf Thessia geboren und wuchs in Armali, ebenfalls auf Thessia, zusammen mit ihrer Mutter Benezia in der Nähe eines Parks auf. Schon als Kind suchte sie in diesem nach Schätzen und grub Löcher, weshalb ihr ihre Mutter des Öfteren Strafpredigten hielt und die Leute sich Sorgen um sie machten. Liara erwähnt einmal Shepard gegenüber, wie glücklich sie war, als sie ihr erstes Geschichtsbuch von Benezia erhielt. Ihre Mutter hielt Liara zu jener Zeit für sehr selbstbewusst und schön, weswegen sie sie bewunderte. Ihren "Vater" Aethyta, ebenfalls eine Asari, lernt sie erst im Alter von 109 persönlich kennen, da Benezia sich von Aethyta getrennt hat, als sie noch mit Liara schwanger war. Familie Liara ist die einzige gemeinsame Tochter von Matriarchin Benezia und Matriarchin Aethyta. Ihre Eltern waren über 100 Jahre zusammen, bevor sie sich während Benezias Schwangerschaft trennten. Mögliche Gründe für ihre Trennung könnten Aethyta zufolge ihre unterschiedlichen Ansichten über die Politik der Asari gewesen sein, ihre divergierende Art, Probleme anzupacken und Benezias Bedeutung als Matriarchin in der Asari-Politik. Matriarchin Benezia left|150px Benezia ist Liaras Mutter, eine mächtige Asari-Matriarchin und Vorstandssekretärin von BinHex. Bei ihrem Versuch Saren aufzuhalten wurde sie von Sovereign indoktriniert, wodurch Shepard gezwungen ist, sie im Verlauf von ME zu töten. Liara und Benezia haben sich im Laufe ihres Lebens stark voneinander entfremdet. Aber auch über zwei Jahre nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter denkt Liara des Öfteren über diese nach, besonders nach den Entdeckungen im Tempel von Athame während der Reaper-Invasion auf Thessia. Matriarchin Aethyta left|150px Aethyta ist Liaras "Vater". Als Benezia mit Liara schwanger war, wurde Aethyta von ihr verlassen. Entgegen ihrer Annahme weiß Liara seit geraumer Zeit, dass Aethyta ihr Vater ist. In ME 2 und ME 3 beschattet Aethyta ihre Tochter im Auftrag der Asari-Reagierung und tarnt diese Tätigkeit als gewöhnliche Barkeeperin. Beruflicher Werdegang Akademische Laufbahn Liara right|230px|Liaras Promotionsurkundeverbrachte die letzten fünfzig Jahre vor den Geschehnissen in Mass Effect im Jahr 2183 damit, die Technologie der Protheaner und die Geheimnisse ihres Aussterbens zu erforschen. Dabei stieß sie auf Funde, welche belegen, dass die Protheaner nicht die erste galaktische Zivilisation waren, die verschwunden ist. Als sie Commander Shepard zum ersten Mal begegnet, vermutet sie hinter dem Verschwinden dieser Zivilisationen einen Zyklus der Vernichtung, welcher lange vor den Protheanern begann und sich schon viele Male wiederholt hat. Nur beweisen kann sie ihre Theorie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht. Aufgrund ihrer Forschung geht sie bei ihrem ersten Treffen auch noch davon aus, dass die Massenportale zwar durch die Protheaner erbaut, aber die Technologie dafür nicht von ihnen, sondern von einer vorhergehenden Spezies stammt. Liaras Theorien über das Verschwinden der Protheaner wird ihr zufolge nicht die ihnen gebührende Aufmerksamkeit zuteil. Diesen Umstand führt sie auf ihr junges Alter zurück, in welchem sie nach Asari-Maßstäben fast noch ein Kind ist. Publikationen Liara hat bereits über ein Dutzend Artikel über die Protheaner in mehreren Fachzeitschriften veröffentlicht. Über deren Inhalt ist nichts Genaueres bekannt. Studium der Protheaner 2171-2186 * 2171 erhält Liara, dank der Universität von Serrice, die Möglichkeit, auf einer protheanischen Ausgrabungsstätte - unter der Leitung von Professor Henell - auf Dretirop zu arbeiten. Notizen zufolge hält sie viel von Professor Henell. Schließlich hat sie sogar vor, Henell nach ihrer Meinung über das Konzept ihrer Doktorarbeit zu fragen, welche sie über das Thema "Protheanische Erstkontaktprotokolle" schreibt. * 2174 stellt sie eine Arbeit über "den Vergleich protheanischer Technologie mit moderner Schaltkreislogik der Asari" fertig. Dabei denkt sie erst, dass die im Rahmen der Arbeit untersuchten protheanischen Artefakte aus dem vierten Zeitalter stammen würden, was Dr. Joshawns jedoch wiederlegt. Ein peinlicher Fehler, wie Liara später meint. * 2183 finanziert die Universität von Serrice Liaras Teilnahme an der Therum-Expedition, auf welcher sie zum ersten Mal auf Shepard trifft. Mit Hilfe von Shepards Wissen über die Reaper und den Untergang der Protheaner erarbeitet sie ein Konzept für eine korrigierte Arbeit über das Ende des protheanischen Reichs, welche sie noch im selben Jahr fertigstellt. right|210px|Liara fragt Javik aus * 2185: Aufnahmen des alten Shadow Brokers von den Kollektoren bringen Liara dazu, sich ein Konzept für eine Arbeit über protheanische Biologie auszudenken. * 2186: Liara plant, zusammen mit Javik ein Buch über all das zu veröffentlichen, was sie über die Protheaner in Erfahrung bringen konnte. Bis zur Veröffentlichung könnte es jedoch aufgrund der Reaperinvasion und Javiks halbherziger Kooperationsbereitschaft noch eine Weile dauern. Karriere als Informationsmaklerin right|200px Im Jahre 2183, nach dem Verlust ihres Freundes Feron an den Shadow Broker, macht es sich Liara zur Aufgabe, den Broker zu stürzen und ihren Freund mit Shepards Hilfe aus seinen Fängen zu befreien. Nachdem ihr das gelungen ist, wird sie der nächste Shadow Broker und die Asari-Regierung beauftragt daraufhin ihren Vater Aethyta mit Liaras Beschattung. in ME 3 führt Liara ihre Arbeit als Broker auch während der Zeit an Shepards Seite noch weiter, so gut sie kann. Mass Effect Talente Therum left|200px|Liara in der Kugel Als Shepard den Auftrag erhält Benezias Tochter Liara zu finden, weiß man nur, dass sie sich irgendwo im Artemis Tau-Cluster aufhält. David Anderson empfiehlt Shepard auf Therum mit der Suche zu beginnen, da auf dieser Welt protheanische Ruinen zu finden sind. Nachdem Shepard sich mit dem Mako einen Weg durch die Lavafelder gebahnt hat, und dabei ständig unter Beschuß der Geth steht, findet er / sie schließlich einen Höhleneingang, der zu einer unterirdische Ausgrabungsstätte uralter protheanischer Ruinen führt. Tief in der Höhle findet er / sie schließlich Liara, die in eine mißliche Lage geraten ist, als sie sich vor den Geth in Sicherheit gebracht hat, denn sie hat sich versehentlich in einer Art biotischen Kugel eingesperrt. Um an die Konsole zu kommen, mit der man die Abwehrvorrichtungen deaktivieren kann, muss sich Shepard mit einem Bergbaulaser einen Durchgang in den Fels bohren, da jeder Zugang mit einer Barriere blockiert ist. Bevor Shepard Liara befreit, will er / sie allerdings wissen, wie ihr Verhältnis zu Benezia ist. Liara versteht nicht, worauf die Frage abzielt und erklärt, dass sie seit Jahren kein Wort mehr mit ihrer Mutter gesprochen habe und Shepard macht sich daran einen Weg durch den Fels zu bohren. right|210px|Shepard hat die Konsole gefunden Nachdem Liara Shepard erklärt, wie er das kugelige Feld deaktivieren kann, befreit er / sie aus ihrer Gefangenschaft. Auf dem Weg nach oben, erklärt man ihr die Situation und es wird deutlich, dass sie überhaupt keine Ahnung hat, was die Röhre ist und Saren und Benezia damit vorhaben. Mitten im Gespräch beginnt die Höhle zu beben, und sie stellen erschrocken fest, dass sie durch Shepards Bohrungen im Begriff ist einzustürzen, und versuchen möglichst schnell rauszukommen. Zu allem Überdruss werden sie auch noch von einem Kroganer und mehreren Geth aufgehalten. Nach einem kurzen Feuergefecht schafft es das Squad gerade noch rechtzeitig, die Höhle zu verlassen, bevor diese einstürzt. Normandy Zurück auf der Normandy findet eine Nachbesprechung statt und Liara bedankt sich für ihre Rettung und erklärt den anderen, dass die Röhre, nach der Saren sucht, wohl irgendwie mit dem Verschwinden der Protheaner in Beziehung stehe. Seit 50 Jahren sei sie nun schon dabei, deren Verschwinden zu erforschen. Liara vertritt die Theorie, dass die Protheaner nicht die erste galaktische Zivilisation waren, die verschwunden ist. Dieser "Zyklus der Vernichtung" begann lange vorher und er hat sich schon viele Male wiederholt, nur beweisen kann sie diese Theorie noch nicht. Sie geht auch davon aus, dass die Massenportale zwar durch die Protheaner erbaut worden waren, aber die Technologie dafür nicht von ihnen, sondern von einer vorhergehenden Spezies stammt. Shepard erzählt Liara daraufhin, dass an der Auslöschung der Protheaner ein bewusstseinsfähiges Maschinenvolk schuld ist, die Reaper, und dass er / sie die Informationen aus Visionen erhalten habe, die ihm / ihr bei dem Kontakt mit dem protheanischen Sender auf Eden Prime übermittelt worden waren. Liara, die bestens über die Funktion der Sender Bescheid weiß, glaubt dem Commander. Doch sie denkt nicht, dass sie bei der Suche nach der Röhre behilflich sein könnte, worauf Shepard ihr versichert, dass, wenn Saren sie für nützlich hielte, sie sicher auch ihnen helfen könne. Wrex möchte sie sowieso mitnehmen, da sie über einige nützliche Biotiken verfügt. Nachdem sie die Ereignisse auf Therum erschöpft haben, schickt sie der Commander zu Dr. Chakwas. In einem späteren Gespräch erzählt Liara von ihrer Ledienschaft für Archäologie und dass sie wenig Erfahrung im Umgang mit anderen Spezies habe. Sie versichert dem Commander nochmals, dass sie nicht wie Benezia sei und alles tun würde, um der Crew zu helfen, Saren aufzuhalten. Allerdings weiß sie nicht, was ihre Mutter dazu bewogen haben könnte, sich Saren anzuschließen, denn so etwas passe nicht zu ihr. right|180pxSie zeigt sich von Shepard, der / die in Kontakt mit protheanischer Technologie gekommen war, sehr fasziniert, und bezeichnet den Commander in ihrer Aufregung irrtümlich als "interessantes Studienobjekt", woraufhin Shepard sie ein bisschen aufzieht und Liara das Gespräch beschämt abbricht. Shepards Vision left|210px|Ein Ausschnitt aus Shepards Vision Beim Verstehen der Vision, die Shepard vom Sender auf Eden Prime übermittelt worden war, spielen Liaras telepathische Fähigkeiten - obwohl von Ashley Williams verächtlich als "Asari-Hokuspokus" abgetan - eine äußerst wichtige Rolle. Da Shepard nach jeder Mission der Entschlüsselung einen Schritt näher kommt, verbindet Liara ihren Geist mit dem seinen / ihren, um Shepard den Prozeß zu erleichtern. 'Feros' Da Commander Shepard nachwievor Schwierigkeiten hat, die bruchstückhaften Visionen, die der Kontakt mit dem protheanischen Sender in ihm / ihr ausgelöst hatte, zu entziffern, kommt man bei der Mission auf Feros der Entschlüsselung ein kleines Stückchen näher. Auf Feros erhält Shepard den sogenannten Dechiffrierer von einer Asari names Shiala. Der Dechiffrierer wurde dabei dem Geist eines sehr alten pflanzlichen Wesens, dem Thorianer entnommen, der schon zu Zeiten der Protheaner, die damals Feros besiedeten, gelebt hat. Saren ging davon aus, dass der Thorianer, der über eigene seltsame telepathische Fähigkeiten verfügt, in seiner langen Lebensspanne deren Wissen in sich absobiert hat und mit dessen Hilfe die Informationen des Sender, die von einem protheanischen Verstand gschaffen worden waren, besser deuten zu können. Also entriß er ihm dieses Wissen mit Hilfe der Asari Shiala und ließ diese als Opfer zurück, während er den Geth befahl, alle Spuren zu vernichten. Als Shepard letzendlich den Thorianer, der mittlerweile zu seinem Schutz vor die Geth eine gesamte Kolonie unter seine Kontrolle gebracht hat, tötet und die Asari befreit, gibt sie dem Commander zum Dank den Dechiffrierer. Wieder zurück an Bord hat man die Gelegenheit, Liara - entweder sofort, sofern man sie bereits von Therum geholt hat, ansonsten sobald sie an Bord ist - zu bitten, genauer zu erklären, was es damit auf sich habe. Liara verbindet sich mit Shepard und sieht Shepards These, dass ein Maschinenvolk die Protheaner ausgelöscht hatte, sowie ihre eigene, dass alles intelligente Leben in einem Zyklus ausgelöscht werden würde, bestätigt. Allerdings, so erklärt sie, sei die Vision unvollständig. 'Noveria' left|150px|Gipfel 15 Während der Mission auf Noveria auf Gipfel 15 stellt sich im Gespräch mit Benezia heraus, dass das verloren gegangene Mu-Portal eine äußerst wichtige Rolle zur Auffindung der Röhre darstellt. Dazu haben sie und die Geth eine streng geheime Forschungseinrichtung besetzt, in der es gelungen ist ein Jahrmillionen altes Rachni-Ei auszubrüten. Dieses Ei stellte sich als eine Rachni-Königin heraus und Benezia entnahm ihren Gedanken den derzeitigen Standort des Mu-Portals, da die Rachni ihr Wissen an die nachfolgenden Generationen weitergeben und ihnen der Standort bekannt war. Da Benezias Verstand nicht völlig von der Indoktrination besetzt wurde, ist es möglich kurz mit ihr zu sprechen. Sie erklärt, dass irgendwie das Schiff für die Indoktrination verantwortlich ist. Dabei händigt sie dem Commander eine OSD mit den Daten des Mu-Portals aus, ehe sie wieder unter die Kontrolle des Reapers gerät und Shepard sie töten muss. BeneziaGipfel15c.png|Benezia befreit sich kurz,... BeneziaGipfel15e.png|... übergibt Shepard die OSD... BeneziaGipfel15.png|... und greift erneut an. An Bord der Normandy weiß Liara in diesem Fall nicht viel zu helfen, da sie nicht erkennen kann, welche Welt die von Saren gesuchte ist, auch wenn sie das Mu-Portal prinzipiell kennt. Obwohl sie so tut, als sei ihr der Tod ihrer Mutter gleichgültig, sorgt sich Shepard um sie. Shepard sagt ihr, dass sie sich keine Mühe geben müsse, ihre Trauer zu verbergen, schließlich wäre Benezia ihre Mutter gewesen. Liara erklärt dem Commander, dass Benezia das war, aber irgendwie auch nicht. Sie erinnere sich lieber an die Frau, die sie früher war, bevor sie von der Sovereign verdorben wurde. 'Virmire' “Vielleicht haben sie noch mehr Teile ihrer Vision empfangen. Ich könnte ihnen helfen, all diese Teile zusammen zu setzten.“, bietet Liara Shepard an, nachdem sie Sarens Basis auf Virmire dem Erdboden gleich gemacht haben. Sie verschmilzt ihr Bewusstsein erneut mit dem des Commanders und stellt fest, dass sie einige Orte in Shepards Vision erkennt, darunter auch Ilos. Sie weiß, dass das Mu-Portal der einzige Weg ist, nach Ilos zu gelangen und erkennt nun endlich den Zusammenhang und zieht den Schluss, dass die Röhre auf Ilos sein muss und Saren dorthin unterwegs ist. Romanze right|180px|Liara gewöhnt sich ein Mit Liara ist eine Romanze sowohl als männlicher als auch weibliche Shepard möglich. Nachdem sie sich im ersten Gespräch unabsichtlich blamiert hatte, indem sie den Commander als "interessantes Studienobjekt" bezeichnete, entschuldigt sie ihre Wortwahl mit ihrem geringen Wissen über die Menschen. Sie weiß nicht viel über sie und konnte die menschliche Spezies bis vor kurzem auch nicht sonderlich ernst nehmen, da Menschen ihr immer so gehetzt erscheinen und fühlte sich von ihnen sogar eingeschüchtert. Mittlerweile hat sie ein positiveres Bild über die Menschen und ihren Eigenheiten gewonnen. In der Zwischenzeit ist ihr klar geworden, dass ihr Interesse an Shepard sich ausgeweitet hat und nicht mehr nur rein wissenschaftlicher Natur ist. Wenn sie das dem Commander gesteht kann man ihr Interesse abzuschmettern; in diesem Fall wird sie sich in künftigen Gesprächen auf allgemeine Themen bzw. auf die Vision beschränken. Es ist allerdings auch möglich ihre Gefühle zu erwidern, auch wenn man bereits einem anderen Crewmitglied seine Zuneigung kundgetan hat. Sollte man Liara bereits von Therum geholt haben, ehe man nach Feros und Noveria gereist ist, kommt es nach der dritten Mission zu einem klärenden Gespräch mit Shepard, Liara und Ashley / Kaidan, die speziell Liara sehr unangenehm ist. In diesem Fall muss man dann eine Entscheidung treffen. left|200px Sollte man sich für Liara entscheiden, bittet sie um etwas Zeit, da die Verschmelzung zweier Individuen für Asari ein äußerst tiefgehender Austausch ist, den sie nicht leichtfertig eingehen möchte. Außerdem, fügt sie hinzu, sei das für sie alles noch neu, denn sie hat noch nie einen solchen Austausch erlebt, da sie nach Asari-Maßstäben mit 106 Jahren gerade erst erwachsen geworden sei und den Großteil ihrer Zeit mit ihrer Forschung verbracht habe. Ein weiterer Punkt in ihren folgenden Gesprächen sind die galaxieweiten Vorurteile bzgl. ihrer Sexualität, mit denen Asari behaftet sind. Festgehalten Als Botschafter Donnel Udina die Normandy beschlagnahmt, findet Liara Shepard frustriert am Boden bei den Spinden sitzend. Auch Liara ist fassungslos empört darüber, was Udina und der Rat veranlasst haben, nach all dem was Shepard für sie getan habe. Doch das einzige, was Shepard im Moment Sorgen bereitet, ist, dass nun niemand mehr versucht, Saren aufzuhalten. Liara gelingt es nach einer Weile guten Zuredens Shepard zu motivieren weiterzumachen. Sie hilft ihm / ihr auf die Beine, kommen sich näher und setzen zum Kuss an. Dann ertönt Jokers Stimme über die Sprechanlage und unterbricht die beiden. Er teilt dem Commander mit, dass Captain Anderson im Flux auf ihn/sie warte und Shepard macht sich auf den Weg. Anflug auf Ilos left|160px Vor dem Anflug auf Ilos besucht Liara den Commander in seiner Kabine. Sie erzählt Shepard, dass sie nicht wisse, was auf Illos geschehen werde und sie sich nicht sicher sei, ob es nicht vielleicht schon zu spät sei, Saren aufzuhalten und deshalb müsse sie Shepard noch etwas sagen. Der Commander meint zwar, dass die Sache nicht scheitern werde, doch Liara will gar keinen Trost. Sie möchte bloß, dass sie völlig ehrlich zueinander sind. Denn sie befürchtet, dass das ihre letzten gemeinsamen Augenblicke seien und somit ihre letzte Chance, einander zu zeigen, was sie empfänden. LiaraRomanzeME1Ende1.png LiaraRomanzeME1Ende2.png LiaraRomanzeME1Ende3.png LiaraRomanzeME1Ende Vereinigung.png|Die Vereinigungsfähigkeit Sie wünscht sich, dass das etwas Besonderes werde. Shepard erinnert Liara nochmals daran, dass sie nichts tun müsse, wenn sie sich nicht sicher sei. Doch Liara meint, es hätte in ihrem Leben wenig gegeben, dessen sie sich so sicher war und fragt Shepard, ob er/sie sich mir ihr vereinen möchte. Shepard nimmt ihr Angebot an und sie verbringen die nächsten Stunden zusammen. Kurz bevor die Normandy das Mu-Portal erreicht, bedankt sich Liara nochmals für alles beim Commander und verlässt daraufhin die Kabine. Mass Effect: Erlösung Die Ereignisse von Mass Effect: Erlösung finden zeitlich nach dem Prolog von Mass Effect 2 statt. ... Mass Effect 2 Prolog LiaraME2Prolog1.png|Die Normandy SR-1... LiaraME2Prolog2.png|...wird angegriffen und... NormandySR1Zerstört.png|...zerstört. War Liara die Romanze in Mass Effect, erscheint sie im Prolog bei der Zerstörung der Normandy. Sie will Commander Shepard, nachdem die Normandy den ersten Treffer durch das Kollektoren-Schiff erlitten hat, helfen, Joker aus dem Cockpit zu befreien. Doch der Commander schickt sie in eine Fluchtkapsel und rettet ihr dadurch das Leben, aber Liara muss ihre Liebe zurücklassen. Nach dem Prolog finden die Ereignisse von Mass Effect: Erlösung statt. Illium left|200px|Liara auf Illium Es sind nun zwei Jahre seit der Zerstörung der Normandy-SR1 vergangen und der inzwischen wieder lebendige Commander ist zu Besuch auf Illium. Nach der Landung stellt Shepard fest, dass für das Andocken und den Aufenthalt der Normandy SR-2 schon bezahlt wurde. Und zwar von Liara. Shepard besucht sie daraufhin in ihrem Büro in Nos Astra und wenn Liara die Romanze in Mass Effect war, begrüßt sie den Commander mit einem kurzen Kuss. Doch so schnell sie Shepard in ihre Arme geschlossen hat, so schnell lässt sie den Commander auch wieder los und sagt ihm/ihr, dass sie ihr Wiedersehen sehr freue, denn erst glaubte sie ihren Quellen nicht, als diese ihr erzählten, dass Shepard wieder am Leben sei. Shepard fragt nach, was für Quellen das sind und Liara erklärt dem Commander daraufhin, dass sie mittlerweile als Informationsmaklerin arbeitet. Dossiermissionen Um den Attentäter und die Justikarin zu rekrutieren, führt der erste Weg zu Liara, die entscheidende Anhaltspunkte liefert, wo man auf der Suche nach den beiden beginnen muss. Zu Shepards Erstaunen weiß sie sehr genau, seit wann sie sich auf Illium befinden und warum. Sie beantwortet eine entsprechende Nachfrage mit der Feststellung, dass sie eine sehr gute Informationsmaklerin sei. Terminals hacken Als Shepard erwähnt, dass er / sie Liara gerne wieder im Squad hätte, lehnt Liara ab, da sie noch wichtige Dinge zu erledigen hätte. In den letzten zwei Jahren sei zu viel geschehen und Liara hätte, wie sie es nennt, "Schulden zu begleichen". Der Commander kann ihr dabei helfen, indem man einige Terminals hackt, um an Daten heranzukommen, welche Liara benötigt. Mehr verrät sie dem Commander zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht. Hat Shepard diesen Auftrag erledigt, erzählt Liara, dass es ihr mithilfe dieser Daten vielleicht gelingen könnte, die Informationsspeicher von Agenten des Shadow Brokers zu finden. Der Beobachter Sie erzählt dem Commander, dass sie seit zwei Jahren hinter dem Shadow Broker her ist und er einen Freund von ihr gefangen hält, seit sie mit ihm einen Job durchgezogen hat. Auch wenn ihr Freund möglicherweise schon tot ist, möchte Liara den Broker finden und ihn für seine Taten bezahlen lassen. Doch dazu braucht Liara erneut die Hilfe des Commanders. Sie bittet ihn darum, Hinweise auf die Identität eines Agenten des Shadow Brokers, mit Namen "Beobachter", zu finden. Nachdem Shepard den Beobachter als Nyxeris - Liaras Empfangsdame - entlarvt und Liara sie erledigt hat, kehrt der Commander zurück in Liaras Büro. Dank der Hilfe des Commanders ist sie nun wieder ein Schritt näher am Broker und an ihrer Rache. Shepard warnt Liara davor, so zu werden wie das Monster, welches sie jagt. "Sagt der tote Spectre, der für Cerberus arbeitet." meint sie daraufhin und fügt hinzu, dass sie nicht wie ihre Mutter sei und sich Shepard keine Sorgen machen solle. Entscheidet man sich außerdem, in Mass Effect 2 keine neue Romanze mit einer anderen Person einzugehen, sieht Shepard sich vor dem Flug durch das Omega 4-Portal ein Bild von Liara auf dem Schreibtisch in seiner Kabine an und bereitet sich lächelnd auf den Kampf vor. Versteck des Shadow Broker Besitzt man diese Zusatzmission, kann man diese schon beim ersten Zusammentreffen Shepards mit Liara auf Illium beginnen. Falls man danach noch Informationen über Thane Krios oder Samara benötigt, erhält man sie dann an ihrem Terminal in ihrem Büro. Waffen-Fertigkeiten *Schwere Pistolen *Maschinenpistolen Kräfte Liaras Büro & Apartment left|250px|Feron lebt Liara erhält von Commander Shepard Daten mit einem Hinweis auf den Aufenthaltsort des Shadow Brokers und den Beweis, dass Feron noch am Leben ist. Shepard möchte von ihr wissen, wer Feron ist und Liara erklärt dem Commander, dass er ihr geholfen hat, Shepards Leiche dem Broker abzunehmen, welcher diese an die Kollektoren verkaufen wollte. Danach gab sie Shepards Leiche an Cerberus weiter, da der Unbekannte ebenfalls an dieser interessiert war und ihr bei dieser Aktion die benötigten Ressourcen zur Verfügung gestellt hat. Feron jedoch hat sich geopfert um das zu ermöglichen. Deshalb leitet sie umgehend die erhaltenen Daten an einen ihrer Kontakte, Sekart, weiter und geht in ihr Apartment, um sich auf die Rettungsmission vorzubereiten. Kurz nach der Ankunft in ihrem luxuriösen Zuhause erhält sie einen Anruf von Sekart, welcher die Daten inzwischen analysiert hat und den Standort des Shadow Broker auf ein Cluster genau bestimmen konnte. right|220px|Liaras Apartment Eine Agentin des Shadow Broker ist Liara jedoch schon auf den Fersen und verübt ein Attentat auf sie in ihrem Apartment. Liara überlebt unverletzt dank ihrer kinetischen Barriere. Es gelingt ihr zu fliehen und sich das Gesicht der Asari zu merken, welche sie angegriffen hat. Umgehend macht sie sich auf den Weg zu Sekarts Büro im Dracon-Handelszentrum. Sie weiß, dass er und seine Daten nicht mehr sicher sind und sie ohne die Daten Ferons Rettung vergessen kann. Dracon-Handelszentrum Die Agenten des Brokers versuchen Liara durch das Sprengen von drei Stockwerken des Gebäudes aufzuhalten, als sie angekommen ist, haben damit aber keinen Erfolg. Sie erreicht das Büro ihres Kontakts und sieht gerade noch, wie die Asari-Attentäterin die Daten, welche sie benötigt, an sich nimmt. Im nächsten Moment trifft Shepard ein, welche/-r noch nicht weiß, dass seine Bekanntschaft Tela Vasir, ebenfalls ein Spectre, eine Agentin des Brokers ist. Liara erzählt Shepard, was geschehen ist, woraufhin Tela die Flucht ergreift. Liara heftet sich umgehend an ihre Fersen und verfolgt sie bis zu einem Parkplatz. Nach einer kurzen Schießerei stößt Shepard dazu und sieht gerade noch, wie Tela mit einem Skycar gerettet wird. Shepard und Liara schnappen sich daraufhin ein Taxi und nehmen die Verfolgung auf. Hotel Azur Nach einer Verfolgungsjagd durch die Skyline von Nos Astra gelingt es Shepard, zu Telas Skycar aufzuschließen, woraufhin diese den Commander zu rammen beginnt, dabei selbst in den Gegenverkehr gerät und nach einer Kollision mit einem entgegenkommenden Fahrzeug auf dem Dach des Hotels Azur abstürzt. Tela fordert umgehend Verstärkung an und macht sich schwer verletzt aus dem Staub. Liara und Shepard landen inzwischen auf dem Dach und erledigen die angerückte Verstärkung. Sie folgen Telas Blutspur und finden sie dadurch auf einer großen Dachterrasse wieder. Es kommt zu einem harten Kampf mit der schwer verletzten Spectre, doch Liara und Shepard besiegen sie und können ihr die gestohlenen Daten abnehmen. Shepard will auf dem Rückweg zur Normandy über ihre Beziehung sprechen, doch Liara schmerzt Shepards Tod und eine eventuelle Affäre mit einem anderen Crewmitglied noch zu sehr, als dass sie darüber reden könnte. Hagalaz - Broker-Basis left|250px|Broker-Basis Zurück auf dem Schiff, lädt Liara die Daten in die Galaxie-Karte der Normandy und die Crew macht sich umgehend auf den Weg zur Basis des Shadow Brokers. Auf dessen Kommandoschiff über Hagalaz angekommen, kämpfen sich Liara und Shepard bis zu Feron vor, welcher vom Broker eingesperrt wurde. Liara ist erleichtert ihn zu sehen, muss jedoch feststellen, dass sie ihn nicht befreien kann, solange sie nicht an die Steuerungskonsolen im Büro des Brokers selbst kommt. Umgehend machen sie und der Commander sich auf den Weg, um den Broker persönlich zu stellen. LiaraBiotikBroker1.png|Liara baut ein biotisches Feld auf LiaraBiotikBroker2.png|Das Glas beginnt zu bersten Nach einem kurzen Wortgefecht, in welchem Liara offenbart, dass sie weiß, dass der jetzige Shadow Broker (ein Yahg) den alten umgebracht und seine Position übernommen hat, fliegen Kugeln und sogar Fäuste. Durch die Wucht von Shepards Schlägen gerät der Broker ins Wanken und Liara nutzt die Gelegenheit, um mit einer biotischen Attacke das Glas über dem Kopf des Brokers zum Bersten zu bringen, woraufhin dieser in einem Scherbenhagel zu Boden geht. Plötzlich fangen die Agenten des Brokers an, sich über das Terminal in seinem Büro zu melden und Liara erkennt, dass das die Gelegenheit ist, seinen Platz zu übernehmen und selbst zum Shadow Broker zu werden. Nach einer kurzen Bedenkzeit antwortet sie den Agenten, welche die wahre Gestalt des Brokers ohnehin noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen haben, über das Terminal. Dieses verzerrt Liaras Stimme und dadurch klingt sie bei ihrer Ansage genau wie der alte Broker. Niemand hat bemerkt, dass soeben ein Führungswechsel stattgefunden hat. left|200px|Tränen der Erleichterung Als Liara klar wird, dass alles vorbei und Feron endlich gerettet ist, bricht sie in Tränen aus und Shepard nimmt sie daraufhin tröstend in die Arme. Liara beginnt Shepard zu küssen, hört jedoch gleich wieder damit auf. Sie möchte sich fassen und beginnt über ihre Mission zu reden, doch Shepard unterbricht sie und küsst sie nochmal. Shepard bittet Liara, sie auf seiner/ihrer Mission zu begleiten, doch Liara lehnt angesichts der Bedeutung ihrer neuen Position ab und sie verabschieden sich vorerst. Liara stellt schnell fest, dass das Netzwerk des Brokers bis in die höchsten Führungsebenen der Turianer, Asari und Salarianer reicht. Auf Anhieb kann sie sich für ihre neue Position begeistern. Daten analysieren, katalogisieren und organisieren, dazu kommen die beinahe unbegrenzten Ressourcen des Brokers, über welche sie frei verfügen kann. All das erzählt Liara Shepard bei seinem/ihrem ersten Besuch in ihrer neuen Basis. Romanze right|200px|Besuch auf der Normandy SR-2 Shepard spricht sie auf ihre Beziehung an und Liara gesteht dem Commander, dass sie Shepard vermisst hat, woraufhin Shepard sie auf einen Drink in die Normandy einlädt. In der Kabine des Commanders führen sie eine metaphorische Unterhaltung über das Verlieren und Wiederfinden von Dingen und Liara möchte von Shepard wissen, was aus ihnen werden soll. Shepards Antwort: „Heirat, alter, ein Haufen blauer Kinder?“. Liara fühlt sich erst veralbert, doch nachdem sie erzählt hat, dass sie zwei Jahre lang um den Verlust des Commanders getrauert hat, bittet sie Shepard, ihr zu versprechen, dass egal was in Zukunft noch passieren sollte, Shepard immer zu ihr zurückkommen werde. Shepard entgegnet ihr, dass das ein ziemlich großes Versprechen sei und er/sie dafür ein gutes Angebot braucht, um es einhalten zu können, woraufhin sie die nächsten Stunden zusammen verbringen. Später bedankt sich Liara bei Shepard nochmals für alles, verabschiedet sich und geht zurück in ihre fliegende Schaltzentrale über Hagalaz, um ihre Arbeit als berüchtigtste Informationsmaklerin der Galaxie, als Shadow Broker, fortzuführen. Mass Effect 3 Waffen-Fertigkeiten *Maschinenpistolen *Schwere Pistolen Kräfte 'Hauptstory' ''Mars - Protheanische Archive right|220px|In den Mars-Archiven Liara wird nach der Zerstörung des Alpha-Portals - welches mit Shepards Hilfe zerstört wurde - von Admiral Hackett kontaktiert, der sie fragt ob sie ihre Ressourcen als Shadow Broker dafür einsetzten könne, die Reaper aufzuhalten. Liara hat sowieso vor etwas zu unternehmen, doch Hacketts Unterstützung sollte sich noch als nützlich erweisen. Ihre Untersuchungen führen sie zum Mars Archiv, welches Unmengen an protheanischen Daten in sich birgt, und durch Hackett erhält sie umfassenden Zugang dazu. Unter anderem stößt sie darin auf die Baupläne des Tiegels, dem Schlüssel zur Vernichtung der Reaper. Liara weiß, dass er die einzige Chance ist, die Reaper zu besiegen, da ihre Erfolgsaussichten mit konventionellen Mitteln schlicht gleich null sind. Auf dem Mars begegnet sie auch Shepard wieder, welche/-r von Hackett zu ihr geschickt wurde. Hatte Shepard im Vorfeld eine Romanze mit Liara, verläuft das erste Gespräch wiefolgt: Liara erzählt dem Commander, dass sie ihn besuchen wollte aber.... Shepard erlöst sie davon, den Satz beenden zu müssen und sagt ihr, dass ihn/sie das gefreut hätte, es unter diesen Umständen aber nochmal verzeihbar ist. "Zu freundlich." erwiedert Liara.Cerberus gelingt es zwar noch, mit Hilfe der KI EVA und einiger Truppen die Baupläne des Tiegls zu stehlen, doch Liara und Shepard können diese dank James' Hilfe noch zurückerobern, bevor EVA damit entkommt. Nach der Mars-Mission versuchen Liara und Shepard den Rat davon zu überzeugen ihnen Ressourcen zu gewähren, um den Bau des Tiegels voranzutreiben, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Die anderen Ratsspezies haben eigene Probleme, so haben die Turianer beispielsweise ebenfalls mit massiven Angriffen seitens der Reaper zu kämpfen. Normandy SR-2,'' 1st thumb|left|230px|Liara auf der Normandy SR-2Zurück auf der Normandy erzählt Liara Shepard, dass sie das Netzwerk des Shadow Broker übernommen hat oder es nach wie vor anführt (je nachdem ob Shepard ihr im DLC Versteck des Shadow Brokers geholfen hat es zu übernehmen) ''und somit eine der berüchtigtsten Informationsmaklerinnen der Galaxie geworden ist. Alles was sie benötigt, um ihre Arbeit als Broker weiterführen zu können, hat sie währenddessen schon in ihr Büro auf dem Crewdeck liefern lassen. Nebst diverser Hardware gehört dazu auch ihr VI-Assistent Glyph. Sollte Shepard vor ME3 eine Romanze mit einem anderen Crew Mitglied geführt haben vergewissert sich Liara als erstes, ob diese vorbei ist. Im Anschluss erzählt Liara Shepard, wie es ihr als Shadow Broker erging. '(Ohne DLC) Hat Shepard ihr nicht geholfen die Broker-Basis zu stürmen, so schildert sie, dass sie das Schiff des Brokers mit dutzenden Männern gestürmt hat, ihren Freund Feron jedoch nicht mehr lebend aus den Klauen des Brokers befreien konnte. Die Basis des Brokers wurde später von Cerberus angegriffen und zerstört, worüber Liara jedoch nicht weiter sprechen möchte. Sie erzählt bloss, dass das Netzwerk des Brokers und all seine Agenten ihr auch ohne die Basis noch zur Verfügung stehen und dass ohnehin das Wichtigste ist. '''(Mit DLC) '''Hat Shepard ihr geholfen die Broker-Basis einzunehmen, erzählt sie dem Commander, dass der Unbekannte sie nach einer Weile aufgespürt und die Basis attackiert hat. Sie und Feron haben daraufhin so viel Hardware wie möglich gerettet und konnten mithilfe eines Ablenkungsmanövers (sie hat die Broker-Basis in einen Cerberus-Kreuzer gejagt) dem angreifenden Cerberus-Schlachtschiff entkommen. Liara erzählt weiter, dass ihr Agenten Netzwerk zwar von den Reapern dezimiert wurde, aber dennoch intakt und auch Feron wieder aktiv ist. Citadel - Meridian Marktplatz Anfangs verbringt Liara ihre "freie Zeit" zwischen den Missionen gerne in Apollo's Cafe. Diese nutzt sie um weitere Verteidigungsmassnahmen gegen die Reaper zu organisieren. Dabei wird sie stets von Aethyta, nun als Barkeeperin in Apollo's Cafe tätig, beobachtet. Liara weiss, dass die Barkeeperin ihr Vater ist und sie sie zu alle dem noch im Auftrag der Asari-Regierung beschattet. Im Gegensatz dazu denkt Aethyta, dass ihre Tochter weder weiss, dass sie von ihr beschattet wird noch das sie sich im Klaren darüber ist, dass Aethyta ihr Vater ist. Doch Liara stört sich nicht weiter am Verhalten ihres Vaters. Sie befürchtet nämlich, sollte sie Aethyta daraufhin ansprechen, dass diese deshalb ihren Posten an jemanden abtreten muss der ihr nicht so wohlgesonnen ist wie sie. Wenn Shepard die beiden doch noch zu einem Gespräch thumb|200px|Gespräch im Apollo'süberredet, unterhalten sich Vater und Tochter über verschiedene Dinge. Unter anderem erklärt Liara Aethyta, dass ihre Drohung jemandem bei lebendigem Leib die Haut abzuziehen, welche Aethyta damals mit Hilfe einer Wanze in Liaras Büro auf Nos Astra vernommen hat, Liara bloss helfen sollte ernstgenommen zu werden. Sie hatte nie wirklich vor es tatsächlich zu tun. Daraufhin erzählt Aethyta ihrer Tochter, dass sie von den Matriarchinnen sowieso nichts zu befürchten hat, zumindest solange die Reaper Invasion noch im Gange ist. Sie wechseln das Thema und unterhalten sich über das kroganische Blut in ihrer Familie und das es aufgrund dessen für Liara normal sei, sollte sie mal das Bedürfnis verspüren, Kopfnüsse zu verpassen. Auch wenn Liara dieses Bedürfnis noch nie hatte und meint, dass sie schlicht keine Kopfnüsse verpasse. Beiläufig erwähnt Aethyta noch, dass sie sogar mit Hanar Kinder, darunter womöglich eine Tochter, hatte. Auch auf Benezia kommen sie zu sprechen und Aethyta erklärt Liara, dass sie sich womöglich aufgrund ihrer unterschiedlichen Ansichten über die Politik der Asari getrennt haben, weil Benezia Probleme lieber mit dem Kopf, Aethyta solche mit der Faust löst oder weil es für eine einflussreiche Asari-Matriarchin wie Benezia einfach wichtig ist, Sexappeal auszustrahlen und dazu musste sie verfügbar sein. Aber auf jeden Fall musste "Nezzy", wie Aethyta sie nennt, ihr vor ihrer Trennung versprechen, dass sie Liara ihren eigenen Weg gehen lässt, da Aethyta damals schon wusste, dass sie etwas Besonderes ist. Aethyta erzählt, dass sie Benezia gesagt hat, dass diese Liara wie ein Vögelchen im Nest behandelt, doch eines Tages, wird Liara mit ihren kleinen Flügeln einen grossen Sturm entfachen ''(Mit der englischen Sprachausgabe nennt Benezia Liara vor ihrem Tod "Little Wing). ''Liara sagt daraufhin etwas erschrocken: "kleine Flügel?" weshalb sich ihr Vater bei ihre erkundigt ob alles okay sei. Aber Liara kommt damit klar und bedankt sich für die Nachfrage. Aethyta erzählt Liara auch, dass sie von Benezia immer noch enttäuscht ist, aufgrund ihrer Taten unter Saren. Doch Liara kann sie trösten als sie ihr erklärt, dass "Nezzy" von den Reapern indoktriniert wurde und sie deshalb keine Schuld für ihre Taten trifft. Kurz danach verabschieden sich die Zwei und Aethyta schenkt Liara noch einige Eclipse-Elitesoldatinnen (weil Liara ihr zu folge "für ein verdammtes Pony schon zu alt ist") woraufhin Liara ihr entgegnet, dass sie der beste Vater sei den ein Mädchen sich wünschen kann. Priorität: Sur'kesh - STG-Basis thumb|left|180pxZurück im Einsatz, an Shepards Seite, auf Sur'kesh dem Heimatplaneten der Salarianer, trifft Liara wieder auf einen alten Bekannten, Urdnot Wrex. Und auf einen Gefangenen Yahg, welcher gerade über ihre Köpfe hinweg abtransportiert wird. Eigentlich hat sie ja gehofft nie wieder eine dieser Kreaturen sehen zu müssen. Im Gespräch mit Wrex will Shepard von selbigem wissen, von welchem Insider er denn die Informationen über die kroganischen Frauen in der STG-Basis hat. Woraufhin Wrex meint, dass der Shadow Broker das eigentlich wissen müsste. Noch im selben Augenblick wendet er sich Liara zu und sagt in einem leicht ironischen Tonfall, dass er es schade findet, dass er ihn oder sie nicht persönlich kennt. Ein wenig verlegen entgegnet ihm Liara, dass der Shadow Broker in letzter Zeit wohl viel zu tun hatte. Eigentlich sollten sie bloss die Kroganerinnen abholen und sie auf die Normandy bringen, doch Cerberus hat von der Aktion wind bekommen und beginnt die STG-Basis anzugreifen. Im Laufe der Mission entdeckt der Squad eine zerstörte, leere und zwei intakte Zellen. In den intakten befindet sich jeweils ein gefangener Yahg, was in Liara den Verdacht erweckt, dass die Salarianer wohl noch nie direkt gegen einen Yahg kämpfen mussten, sonst hätten sie bestimmt nicht vor sie zu züchten wie sie es mit den Kroganern während den Rachni-Kriegen taten. "Achtung Yahg entflohen!" dröhnt aus den Lautsprechern der Station und kaum ist der Squad um die nächste Ecke abgebogen, treffen sie auch thumb|210pxschon auf ihn. Shepard meint daraufhin zu Liara, sie solle vorsichtig sein, dass sei der nächste Shadow Broker und Garrus setzt mit den Worten "Ich könnte schwören, dass er die ganzen Zeit T'Soni gemurmelt hat." noch einen drauf. Liara antwortet den beiden nur: "Gar nicht lustig."'' (Ohne DLC macht derselbe Squad einen anderen Witz.)'' Cerberus leistet noch einige Gegenwehr, kann den Squad aber nicht davon abhalten, die letzte Überlebende Kroganerin zu bergen. Normandy SR-2, 2nd thumb|left|200px|Informationsführer-VILiara möchte Shepard etwas zeigen woran sie schon eine ganze Weile gearbeitet hat. Eine art "Akte der Galaxie" mit integrierter VI, welche als Informationsführer dienen soll. So wie Vigil auf Ilos. Den Anstoss dazu gaben ihr unter anderem Gedanken über das Wissen um die Reaper und wie leicht es wieder verloren gehen könnte. Mit der Akte können solche Dinge für die Zukunft konserviert werden. Darin befinden sich Daten über die Reaper, Portale, verschiedene Kulturen, Baupläne des Tiegels und ebenfalls ein Eintrag über Shepard. Doch zu seinem/ihren Eintrag hätte sie gerne die Meinung des Commanders selbst und sie fragt ihn/sie, wie sich die Geschichte an Shepard erinnern soll. Doch Shepard meint sie kenne ihn/sie so gut, dass sie fähig ist das selbst zu entscheiden. LiaraAkte1.png|Eine "Akte der Galaxie" LiaraAkte2.png|ein Lichtstrahl wird ... LiaraAkte3.png|... zur Karte der Galaxie Also beginnt Liara Shepard dem Spielverlauf bzw. dessen Karriere entsprechend zu beschreiben. Als sie fertig ist meint Shepard, dass Liara aufpassen soll, dass das Ganze nicht wie ein Tagebucheintrag klingt. Doch Liara antwortet ihm, dass sie nun mal nicht anders kann wenn es um den Commander geht, schliesslich sind sie doch Freunde. Sie erzählt Shepard auch, dass sie sich ihm/ihr schon auf Illium gerne wieder angeschlossen hätte. Doch dafür hat sie nun den Namen "Shepard" in die Sterne geschrieben. Priorität: Thessia thumb|left|Anflug auf ThessiaWährend des Landeanflugs erzählt Liara, dass die Koordinaten zu denen sie unterwegs sind - um ein Artefakt zu bergen welches helfen könnte den Katalysator aufzuspüren -, zum Tempel von Athame gehören. Der Tempel ist schon mehrere tausend Jahre Alt und wird durch geheime Regierungsgelder finanziert. Als Kind war sie schon einmal mit ihrer Mutter dort. Damals hielt sie es nur für eine Geschichtsstunde, doch vermutet sie jetzt, dass noch mehr dahinter steckte. Im Vorfeld hat Liara Benezias Aufzeichnungen, manche davon sind schon mehrere hundert Jahre alt, über den Tempel durchgesehen. Einige sind stark verschlüsselt und die meisten konnte sie noch nicht knacken. Kaum gelandet beginnt der Squad sich den Weg durch die Reaper, bis hin zum Tempel frei zu kämpfen, was dank der Luftunterstützung des Asari-Militärs reibungslos verläuft. Im Tempel angekommen untersucht Shepard die zahlreichen AthameSchwert.png|Athames Schwert AthameSchild.png|Athames Schild ausgestellten Artefakte. Als erstes nimmt der Commander ein Schwert genauer unter die Lupe woraufhin Liara ihm/ihr erklärt, dass das das Schwert der Göttin Athame sei, mit welchem sie ihre Vorfahren gegen eifersüchtige Götter verteidigt hat. Javik schaltet sich ins Gespräch ein und erklärt Liara, dass die „eifersüchtigen Götter“ die Oravoren waren, gegen welche sein Volk die Asari verteidigt hat und das mehr hinter der Geschichte der Asari steckt, als Liara denkt. Als nächstes untersucht Shepard ein Schild. Das Schild der Göttin Athame wie Liara meint. Damit hat diese die Asari beschützt als der Himmel zornig wurde. Doch vermutlich hatten die alten Asari nur einen Meteoritenschauer fehlinterpretiert, erzählt sie weiter. Javik erklärt ihr daraufhin, dass die Protheaner einen Asteroidenschauer abgewehrt haben. Liara fragt nach, ob er damit wirklich andeuten möchte, dass die Protheaner sich in ihre Vergangenheit eingemischt haben. Und dieser meint nur, es sei mehr als eine Andeutung. Eine Büste wird von Shepard als nächstes genauer betrachtet. Eine von LucenJaniriBüste.png|right|Lucen/Janiri AthameKodexFragment.png|Athame-Kodex Janiri, Athames Führer, welcher vor langer Zeit die Erleuchtung nach Thessia brachte, erklärt Liara. Javik fragt sie, ob sie denn die Ähnlichkeit nicht sehe. Er sei ein Protheaner gewesen und kein Diener einer fiktiven Göttin. Dasselbe Spiel bei der nächsten Büste, der von Lucen, einem Diener Athames, welcher unter Liaras Vorfahren wandelte und den Asari Wissen vermittelte. Als nächstes beginnt Shepard die alten Fetzen in den Glas-Vitrinen genauer zu betrachten. Fragmente des Athame-Kodex erklärt Liara. Im ersten steht, dass Athame den alten Asari die Mathematik gelehrt hat. Die Protheaner erbarmten sich dazu, damit diese nicht mehr nur ihre Finger abzählen konnten, fügt Javik hinzu. Im nächsten Fragment steht, wie Janiri den Asari das Saatgut brachte und diese mit den Jahreszeiten vertraut gemacht hat. Javik erklärt, dass die Protheaner nicht wollten, dass die Asari verhungern. In einem anderen Fragment ist von Lucen die Rede, wie er den Asari alles über die Sterne erzählt hat. Schliesslich hatten die alten Asari potenzial, ergänzt Javik. Und im letzten Fragment steht geschrieben wie Athames Führer den Asari die Biotik zum Geschenk machte, weil diese Athame anbeteten. Woraufhin Javik meint, dass das kein einfaches Geschenk gewesen sei, sondern jahrelanger genetischer Forschung bedurfte. Liara wird das ganze allmählich etwas zu viel. thumb|left|210px|Athame und ihre AnhängerShepard will nun etwas über eine Steintafel wissen und Liara erzählt ihm, dass das nur eine Darstellung von Athame sei, wie sie zu ihren Asari-Anhängerinnen spricht. Javik fragt Liara ob ihr nicht auffällt wie protheanisch Athame aussieht. Liara ist ein wenig schockiert und Javik setzt noch einen drauf als er sagt: „Wir waren von Anfang an da und beobachteten ihre Entwicklung. Wir waren Athame.“ Bei der letzten Tafel meint Liara nur noch, dass darauf wieder Athame abgebildet ist, woraufhin Javik ihr entgegnet, dass es ihr frei Stünde, weiter daran zu glauben, dies jedoch nichts an der Wahrheit ändere. Zum Schluss nähert sich der Commander einer grossen Statue von Athame AthameStatue.png|Athama verbrigt... AthameSender1.png|... den Sender AthameSenderVI1.png|Vendetta und Liara stellt fest, dass ihre Göttin den Asari mit der Zeit immer ähnlicher wurde. Sie vermutet, dass die Regierung den Einfluss der Protheaner damit vertuschen will. Shepard bemerkt, dass sich unter der Statue ein protheanischer Sender befindet und Liara ist erneut schockiert. Javik meint, dass die Asari protheanische Technologie vor dem Rest der Galaxie um ihres eigenen Vorteils willen verstecken. Liara will erst nicht daran glauben, doch Javik und Shepard stimmen darin überein, dass damit die technologische Überlegenheit der Asari erklärt werden kann. Javik erzählt sogar beiläufig, dass die Protheaner die Masseneffekt Technologie in Ruinen der Inusannon entdeckten, der Spezies vor ihnen. Kurz bevor der Sender endgültig freigelegt ist sagt Javik Liara, dass die Tatsache, dass sich unter der Statue wirklich ein protheanischer Sender verbirgt bestätigt, dass die Asari ihre Überlegenheit seinem Volk verdanken. Als die Statue die den Sender umgibt zerspringt steigt aus dem protheanischen Gerät eine grüne Kugel hervor, welche auf den Squad zugleitet. Sie entpuppt sich als VI, Name: Vendetta. Shepard unterhält sich mit ihr über den Tiegel und den Katalysator, doch noch bevor der Commander die entscheidenden Informationen erhält, taucht Kai Leng auf und entwendet die VI, während dem Shepard wegen Leng in den sicheren Tod zu stürzen droht. Liara kann den Commander im letzten Moment retten, aber die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen. (Auch ohne Javik wird der Squad erkennen, dass die Asari-Gottheiten in Wahrheit Protheaner sind. Ist Javik dabei wird der Aufenthalt jedoch um einiges aufschlussreicher.) thumb|left|210px|Liara macht sich VorwürfeZurück auf der Normandy sind Liara und Shepard immer noch schwer niedergeschlagen aufgrund der Ereignisse auf Thessia. Liara versucht Shepard zwar zu trösten, aber ohne Erfolg, woraufhin sie in ihre Kabine geht. (Oder mit DLC: Aus der Asche erst zu Javik ins Maschinendeck. Siehe dazu Abschnitt: DLC: Aus der Asche, 8.2.3 Normandy SR-2, 2nd) Sie setzt sich auf ihr Bett und schaut sich einige Datendisks an, während dem sie sich Vorwürfe macht und mit EDI über die Geschehnisse auf Thessia spricht. Auch über Benezia ärgert sie sich, da diese ihr die Existenz des Senders - den Liara als "grössten archäologischen Fund der Galaxie" bezeichnet - verheimlicht hatte. EDI meint dazu, dass auf das Zurückhalten von protheanischer Technologie, mit die höchsten Strafen im Ratssektor ausstehen und ihre Mutter ihr vielleicht deshalb nichts davon erzählte, um sie davor zu beschützen. Daran hatte Liara noch gar nicht gedacht. Sie bedankt sich bei EDI und Shepard betritt die Kabine. Liara kommen die Tränen als sie dem Commander erzählt, dass die Geschichte der Asari eine Lüge sei und sie versagt hat, weil sie die Leute auf Thessia nicht retten konnte. Shepard unterbricht sie und sagt ihr, dass sie alles getan hat was möglich war, schliesslich warnt Liara die Asari-Regierung schon seit vier Jahren vor den Reapern. Genau wie Javik vorhin sagt ihr auch der Commander, dass Thessia zwar verloren ist, aber nicht die Asari. Daraufhin steht Liara langsam auf, geht an ihr Terminal, bedankt sich bei Shepard und beginnt damit, Hilfe für die Flüchtlinge zu organisieren. Priorität: Erde Die Verabschiedung zwischen Liara und Shepard, wenn beide eine Romanze haben, ist unter dem Abschnitt: Romanze, Erde - London (8.3.3) zu finden. Stelle könnte um den Dialog ohne Romanze ergänzt werden '''DLC: Aus der Asche ''Eden Prime Liara begleitet Shepard bei einer Mission auf Eden Prime, obwohl sie thumb|130px|...protheanischund der Commander noch gar nicht genau wissen, was sie dort eigentlich bergen sollen. Sie wissen bloss, dass es ein protheanisches Artefakt ist. Während des Landeanflugs auf den Planten erzählt Shepard Liara, wie es damals war, als die Sovereign und ihr Gefolge Eden Prime angriffen und einen Augenblick später stehen sie auch schon bei der Ausgrabungsstätte, zu welcher sie geschickt wurden. Schnell stellt Liara fest, dass das Bergungsgut nicht bloss irgendein protheanisches Artefakt, sondern ein echter Protheaner ist, welcher in einer Stase-Kammer, genau wie sie sie auf Ilos gesehen haben, ist. Cerberus versucht noch sie davon abzuhalten die Kapsel zu öffnen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. LiaraJavik2.png|Javik erwacht LiaraJavik3.png|Benommen von der Kryostase Als sich der aus der offenen Kapsel aufsteigende Nebel lichtete, sah sie etwas wovon sie nie zu träumen gewagt hätte, einen lebenden Protheaner. Im ersten Moment ist er noch verwirrt (schliesslich lag er die letzten 50.000 Jahre in Kryostase) doch nachdem er Shepard berührt hat und dadurch die Gedanken des Commanders lesen konnte, beruhigt er sich. Er vergewissert sich nur noch das Shepard und seine Crew auch gegen die Reaper kämpfen und ist danach bereit mit an Bord der Normandy zu gehen. Normandy SR-2, '1st Zurück auf der Normandy ist Liara zunächst überglücklich, dass sie auf einen Lebenden Protheaner gestossen ist. Sie dachte, wenn ein einzelnes Exemplar für 50.000 Jahre in Kryostase versetzt worden war, wäre es wahrscheinlich ein führender Wissenschaftler ihrer Zeit gewesen. Nach und nach lichtet sich jedoch ihre Freude, denn zu Beginn hat Javik keine Lust mit ihr zu sprechen. Als sie ihm dabei helfen will, seine Kabine im Maschinendeck einzurichten und ihm dabei einige Fragen über die prothenaische Zivilisation stellt, antwortet er jedes Mal darauf, dass dies bedeutungslos sei, da die Reaper sein Volk ausgelöscht haben und das selbe jetzt mit diesem Zyklus tun werden. Ein wenig enttäuscht zieht sie von dannen um in ihrer Kabine weiter zu arbeiten. Liara beginnt sich zu fragen, ob er bloss um sein Volk trauert oder ob ihre Kulturen tatschlich grundlegend verschieden sind. Je mehr sie ihm zuhört, desto stärker drängt sich ihr der Verdacht auf, dass er einem Volk von Imperialisten entstammt, welches die Galaxie in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hat. Während einer Mission in einem Ardat-Yakshi Kloster auf Lesuss meint Javik, dass die Protheaner niemals zugelassen hätten, dass solche "Monster" wie die Ardat-Yakshi unter ihnen leben. Liara sagt ihm daraufhin, dass Protheaner wohl nicht gerne Konkurrenz hatten. Normandy SR-2, 2nd'' LiaraJavikWütend1.png|right|Javik war taktlos... LiaraJavikBeruhigt1.png|... korrigiert sich jedoch Nach der Mission Priorität: Thessia geht Liara zu Javik ins Maschinendeck, um mit ihm über das zu reden was er auf Thessia über die Protheaner und die Asari erzählt hat. Liara weigert sich nach wie vor zu glauben, dass ihre Vorfahren nichts weiter als Tiere waren, an welchen die Protheaner herumexperimentiert haben. Javik entgegnet ihr daraufhin, dass sie doch mehr über die Geschichte der Asari wissen wollte und sie das jetzt täte. Liara wird immer wütender, bis Shepard dazu stösst, eingreift und sie beruhigt. Danach erzählt Javik Liara, dass die Asari ihre Heimatwelt zwar verloren haben, der Kampf aber noch nicht vorbei ist, solange auch nur noch eine von ihnen steht. Daraufhin geht Liara zurück in ihre Kabine und Shepard und Javik unterhalten sich noch eine Weile. Die ganzen Erlebnisse und Gespräche mit Javik bringen Liara dazu sich ihre alten Notizen nochmals anzusehen wobei sie feststellt, dass diese sehr naiv sind und die Protheaner aufgrund ihrer Technologie womöglich bloss romantisch verklärt werden. 'Romanze' '''''Citadel - Meridian-Marktplatz Nach Udinas Putschversuch trifft Shepard Liara auf auf der Citadel, right|thumb|190pxauf dem Meridian Marktplatz. Einem Ort, welcher sie an ihre Kindheit erinnert. Die beiden kommen ins Gespräch und Liara erzählt dem Commander einiges über ihre Kindheit auf Armali - einer Stadt auf Thessia - wie z.B., dass sie ohne Vater aufwuchs, aber dafür ihre Mutter Benezia umso mehr bewunderte. Wie sie damals den Park, in dessen Nähe sie lebte, erkundete, in ihm las und Ruinen ausgraben wollte , wofür sie Strafpredigten von ihrer Mutter erhielt. Beide lachen, dann sieht Liara Shepard an und sagt (in einem besonderen Tonfall), sie wünscht dass sie mehr Zeit als "Freunde" miteinander verbringen. Shepard gesteht ihr daraufhin, dass Freundschaft nicht mehr genug sei und er/sie sich wünscht, sein/ihr Leben gemeinsam mit Liara zu verbringen. Liara entgegnet Shepard daraufhin, dass er/sie Glück hat, dass sie das auch will und die Romanze beginnt. ''Normandy SR-2 thumb|left|200pxVor dem Angriff auf die Cronos-Station, die Basis des Unbekannten, besucht Liara Shepard erneut in der Kabine des Captains. Sie musste ihn/sie erst suchen, da EDI Shepards Privatsphäre respektiert. Als sie den Commander gefunden hat fragt sie nach, ob er/sie sich für die Schlacht bereit fühlt. Shepard beantwortet die Frage nicht sofort und möchte erst wissen, ob sie sich den bereit fühlt. Liara meint, dass sie möchte, dass dieser Krieg endet, solange noch eine Galaxie zum Retten da ist. Anschliessend fragt Shepard sie, wie man sich überhaupt auf so etwas vorbereiten könne und Liara erklärt dem Commander, dass das ganze Überreden, Drohen und all die Opfer welche Shepard bis dahin gebracht, diesem Zweck gedient haben. Sie nimmt Shepards Hand als sie sich neben ihn/sie aufs Bett legt und schweift vom Thema ab. Wie leicht sich ein einzelnes Schiff "da oben" verirren und einen Ort finden, wo man sein Leben verbringen könnte. In Frieden und Glück, erzählt sie verträumt. Shepard sagt Liara daraufhin, dass er/sie an keinem anderen Ort jetzt lieber wäre als hier, bei ihr. Liara eröffnet, dass es ihr genauso geht und die beiden Küssen sich. Liara unterbricht LiaraRomanzeEnde4.png LiaraRomanzeEnde2.png LiaraRomanze4.png den Kuss, sieht den Commander an und gesteht Shepard ihre Liebe, woraufhin Shepard sagt: " Ich liebe dich auch Liara:" und sie erwidert "Zeig es mir.". Sie beginnen sich erneut zu Küssen und verbringen die nächsten Stunden zusammen, bis Shepard von einem Alptraum geplagt aufwacht. Liara sieht das etwas nicht stimmt und macht dem Commander nochmals Mut, bevor der Angriff auf Cerberus beginnt. Sollte Shepard in Mass Effect 1 noch keine Romanze mit Liara gehabt haben sagt der Commander ihr bloss, dass sie etwas Besonderes sei, bevor es zur Sache geht. Erde - London thumb|left|180pxDer letzte Dialog zwischen Liara und Shepard. Sie nehmen auf der Erde Abschied voneinander, bevor es auf geht, in Richtung Citadel. Ohne den DLC Versteck des Shadow Broker wird Liara "die kleinen blauen Kinder" nicht erwähnen. '''Shepard:' "Wie sind unsere Verluste?" Liara: "Es wurden kaum noch Verwundete hergebracht." Shepard: "Immerhin etwas. Wie kommen Sie klar Liara?" Liara: "Das ist es jetzt, oder?" Shepard: "Ja. Das ist es." Liara: "Was soll ich dazu sagen? Die kleinen blauen Kinder werden enttäuscht sein, dass ich keine Rede hatte." Shepard: '''"Wir denken uns eine gute Geschichte aus." '''Liara: "Ich habe etwas für Sie, Shepard. Ein Geschenk. Dauert nur einen Moment, wenn Sie’s wollen." Shepard: "Was für ein Geschenk? Liara: "Weisst du noch als ich mein Bewusstsein mit deinem verbunden habe? Ich kann dir einige meiner Erinnerungen zeigen. Asari tauschen sie manchmal aus. Mit Freunden… oder Bindungspartnern. Es kann auch eine Form von Abschied sein." Shepard: "Zeig’s mir.“ Liara: "Augen zumachen.“ (Shepard schliesst die Augen und Liara verbindet ihr Bewusstsein mit Shepards.) thumb|left|200px|Erinnerungen (Shepard öffnet die Augen wieder) Liara: '''"Ich danke. Für alles. Ich liebe dich. Und jetzt tun wir das Notwendige." Das Ende Shepard hat alles synthetische Leben ausgelöscht, die Kontrolle über die Reaper übernommen oder durch Synthese sämtlichem Leben eine neue, gemeinsame DNA gegeben. Daraufhin flieht die Normandy SR-2 von der durch Shepards Entscheidung ausgelösten, leuchtenden Welle, welche sich von der Citadel aus ausbreitet. Doch die Welle erfasst die Normandy, wodurch diese zur Bruchlandung auf einem tropisch anmutenden Planeten gezwungen wird. Einige, vielleicht sogar alle, Crewmitglieder haben die Bruchlandung überlebt und verlassen unbeschadet das Schiff, um auf das Panorama des unbekannten Planeten zu blicken. Wer die Normandy verlässt variiert je nach dem von Shepard gewählten Ende. '''Ende: Zerstörung Die Normandy verlassen: Erst Joker, dann Liara, dann ein Squadmitglied der letzten Mission. Ende: Kontrolle Die Normandy verlassen: Erst Joker und EDI, dann Liara. Ende: Synthese Die Normandy verlassen: Erst Joker und EDI, dann Liara. Synthese3.png|Synthese: Joker, EDI und Liara T'Soni Trivia * Für Liaras Gesicht und ihren Körper stand die Schauspielerin Jillian Murray Modell. * Sie ist das einzige Squadmitglied, das in Mass Effect und Mass Effect 2 nicht sterben kann. * Wenn man Liara erst unmittelbar vor der letzten Mission auf Ilos von Therum rettet, dann ändert sich der Dialog mit ihr ein wenig. Wenn Shepard nämlich meint, dass sie komisch in ihrer Kugel aussehe, dann glaubt sie, sie halluziniere. * Beim ersten Treffen in Mass Effect 2 sagt sie gerade zu einem ihrer Kunden: "Haben sie schon mal eine Asari-Kommandoeinheit gesehen? Nur wenige Menschen können das behaupten!" Das ist eine Anspielung auf Matriarchin Benezias Worte auf Noveria, man kann sie darauf ansprechen. * Wenn Liara auf Gipfel 15 auf Noveria anwesend ist und man Mira fragt, ob es in der Einrichtung irgendwelche Asari gibt, dann meint sie, dass es nur eine Asari hier gibt, nämlich Liara. An diesem Punkt bemängelt Liara die eingeschränkte Denkweise von VIs. * Nach dem erfolgreichen Abschluss des DLC Versteck des Shadow Broker erhält man in dessen Basis Zugriff auf einige Videoaufzeichnungen, in welchen man unter anderem ein Video von Matriarchin Aethyta sehen kann. In diesem sitzt sie vor einem Bild Liaras und trinkt. * Liaras VI-Assistent aus der Shadow Broker-Basis heißt in Mass Effect 3 Glyph. * Als Liaras VI-Assistent Glyph zum ersten Mal auf die Normandy kommt, versucht er EDI umzuschreiben, weswegen er Kabinenarrest erhält und diese daraufhin während der gesamten Spieldauer nicht mehr verlässt. * In Mass Effect 3 wissen mindestens Wrex, Tali, der Unbekannte, Shepard und Kai Leng, dass Liara der Shadow Broker ist. * Liara hasst es, sich Titel für ihre eigene akademische Forschung auszudenken. * Wenn Liara "Bei der Göttin" sagt, meint sie damit Athame, eine Göttin der Asari. * Liara und ihre Mutter Benezia sind die einzigen Asari mit "Augenbrauen". Squadmitglieder Quellen * Mass Effect * Mass Effect: Erlösung * Mass Effect 2 * DLC - Versteck des Shadow Broker * Mass Effect 3 * DLC - Aus der Asche en:Liara T'Soni Kategorie:Asari Kategorie:Biotik Kategorie:Informationshändler Kategorie:Mass Effect Kategorie:Mass Effect 2 Kategorie:Paragon Lost Kategorie:Mass Effect 3 Kategorie:Shadow Broker Kategorie:Squad Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:SSV Normandy SR-1 Kategorie:Normandy SR-2